Pima County Health Department RFA-FD-20-012 Achieving Conformance with FDA Standards 3 & 5 The Pima County Health Department Consumer Health and Food Safety Division (CHFS or the Division) requests $69,874.95 to achieve full conformance with Standards 3 and 5 of the Food and Drug Administration's Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (FDA VNRFRPS). CHFS has been enrolled in the VNRFRPS since 2007. An award will ensure policies are developed according to Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Point (HACCP) principles and that all current staff, a total of thirty-five (35) employees, are certified in conducting HACCP inspections. In addition to the staff time funding, CHFS is requesting funds to provide a 2-day HACCP Training at the Pima County Health Department for all Environmental Health Staff. Currently, only a few staff members have been able to attend a HACCP course. CHFS requests funding to pay for approximately 1,575 hours of staff time to develop policies and procedures for on-site corrective actions and the verification and validation of HACCP plans for retail food sites when a plan is required by code. Policies will also be developed to provide guidance for the notification of appropriate state and/or federal agencies when a complaint involves a product that originated outside the agency's jurisdiction or has been shipped interstate. The estimated time and effort also includes training for staff after these policies and procedures are finalized to ensure the new principles are practiced by all staff consistently. Completing these project objectives will allow CHFS to achieve full conformance with Standards 3 and 5, which will in turn reduce contributing risk factors associated with foodborne illness. Success of this program will be indicated by the number of staff certified in HACCP principles, the number of staff who attend HACCP training, and the execution of guiding documents for reporting outbreaks, foodborne illness prevention and emergency preparedness.